Finding Purpose
by MadiWeasley
Summary: Carlie Reese doesn't know what to expect at Hogwarts, but she certainly wasn't expecting to uncover deep-rooted prejudices, old loyalties, bright new love, and a threat that could destroy them all. Will she find her purpose in the greater picture, or cling hopelessly where no one, not even the handsome Sirius Black, can find her? Set in Mauraders time. James/Lily and Sirius/OC
1. Accepted

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I'm not really sure what to expect. I'm hoping for some views and maybe a few follows. I hope you like it and I really want to thank you if you are reading this, because it means a lot to me. Thanks, and enjoy! Also, please review. I can't make the story better if you don't!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This goes for all chapters.**

* * *

Ralph looked at me from where I was sitting, reading on the couch. The book was good, interesting enough to take my mind off of the events of the week. The story helped the memory of Dad's arrest float away into the background.

"Carlie?" called Ralph, the social worker who had been assigned to me. "Carlie I want to talk to you."

I sighed. I had never met Ralph until a few days ago, when he had shown up at the small apartment I shared with my dad and told me I had to come with him. He told me about Dad being caught for the frauds, and that Dad would be in jail for the rest of my childhood, at the very least. Ralph told me I would be attending a special boarding school on September 1st, but until then I would stay with him. I had.

"Mmhmm?" I responded, not looking up from my novel.

"Carlie, this is rather important," he said to me. I shut my book and set it down next to me, and turned my hazel eyes to look into his concerned blue ones. "I told you the school you would be attending was for children like you, who needed to learn in an atmosphere a bit different from the usual school environment."

'_Yes, a school for children with dead mothers and criminal fathers_,' I thought sadly. '_A school for children they don't think they can trust and therefore need to keep an eye on. A school for children who had been forced to move from their home in Houston, Texas to London because their fathers' were being hunted by the police. A school for-_'

"A school for magic"

I stared at Ralph. He was always sweet, but he rarely joked. "Are you alright, Ralph? Do you need some Advil or something?" I was genuinely concerned. I barely knew Ralph, but he was kind to me. He made me feel like I had a parental figure in my life. "Do you need to lie down?"

"Oh no, dear, I'm quite alright. But it's time I gave you this." Ralph pulled a yellow envelope out from the inside pocket of his pinstriped suit jacket and handed it to me. I took it reluctantly. There was no return address or stamp on it, only an address written in neat green ink:

Miss C. Reese

The Downstairs Guest Bedroom

17 Packington Road

Chiswick Park

I turned the envelope over, and my rising curiosity grew as I noticed the seal on the back the color of a ripe purple grape, with an emblem of some kind involving a badger, a lion, an eagle, and a snake. I ripped it open and began to read the letter.

Dear Miss Reese,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_


	2. Meeting the Future

**Hello again! I don't have much to say about this chapter, but if you want to find out what happened while Carlie was changing into her school robes, the conversation is in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in the chapter "The Prince's Tale". Also, a huge thank you to chippr12 and Olive Butter for their support. Thanks and, without further ado, Chapter 2!**

**Woah. I'm cool. That rhymed.**

* * *

I hugged my knees to my chest inside the small train compartment inside the Hogwarts Express. The section was empty apart from me, and the chattering students hurrying past in the halls didn't look like they planned on sitting down near me. I didn't understand why I was feeling so shy; I'm shy, not at all. I socialize with everyone, and make friends with anyone I meet. So why was I so scared?

It most likely had to do with the fact that I was on my way to a school for _magic_, where I would be taught _spells _with other children my age. And not just children: wizards. I barely knew what to expect. It was a disturbing thought, to go to school with no idea what I might learn. I was usually prepared for school. I excelled in schoolwork, I always had. I usually didn't have trouble making friends either. '_I shouldn't be nervous_,' I thought to myself. '_I shouldn't be scared_.'

Of course, I was.

Suddenly, two boys slid into the compartment, not noticing me. I was used to that. My petite frame always keeps me hidden, but when I speak I have an infectious laugh and a voice that makes you want to smile. That voice is hard not to notice, but as I was silent for once, the rambunctious boys didn't notice me.

"What's your name? I'm James Potter, and I just know I'll play Seeker for the Gryffindor team this year. I don't care about the rules, they'll make an exception for me, I know they will." The words were spoken in a breath by a mischievous looking boy with extremely messy hair, but they weren't addressed to me. James Potter was speaking to a tall, dark haired boy who had walked in with him.

"I'm Sirius Black, and with an attitude like that you'll definitely play for Gryffindor. Only Gryffindor team could handle that kind of ego. Not that I don't have one just like it." Sirius's words may have been serious, but they were spoken with an air of joking playfulness. I laughed, though I didn't understand most of what had been said.

Sirius and James both turned to her. "Hi," I said, my previous fears floating away as I introduced herself, "I'm Carlie Reese, and I have absolutely no clue what you two are talking about." I beamed happily at them. "I don't know much about the Wizarding World. Apparently my mom was a witch but-"

"You're American?" asked the hazel-eyed James, ever so blunt. I laughed. "Yes, I'm American." That was another fear I had had about Hogwarts; my accent was still recognizable from my ten years of living in Texas. Apparently, there were few Americans at Hogwarts.

Sirius, who had flopped himself down on a seat, glanced over at me. "I've never met an American." I rolled my eyes, but in a friendly way. "We aren't that interesting. But what's 'Gryffindor'?"

Within seconds, James was off, explaining the different Houses of Hogwarts and Quidditch, which was apparently one of James's favorite things to talk about. Of course, he did seem to enjoy talking about anything.

"Now a Keeper's job is to guard the-" James was cut off as the glass door slid apart and a sniffling girl with a beautiful dark red mane of hair hurried into the compartment. Her face was painted with sadness, and despair was written across her small forehead. I immediately lost interest in the rules of Quidditch. There was work to be done.

"Hi," I said with a soft smile as she sat next to me. "I'm Carlie."

The girl looked over at me, tears in her emerald green eyes. "Lily," she whispered. The boys obviously didn't know what to make of Lily. She was obviously beautiful, but eleven-year-old boys don't know what to do when there are crying, upset girls.

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts, Lily?"

Lily just started to cry harder. I was shocked. I was usually good at cheering people up, I felt terrible, like I had failed. Unfortunately, Sirius and James wanted to help.

"Scoot over, Carlie," said Sirius. "I'll talk to her." He motioned for me to move aside: I didn't.

"Oh no you don't. Both of you will make things much worse. So go sit and talk while I go change into my school robes," I ordered them. I knew what this poor girl Lily needed: time. Time to think and time to be left alone. That was what she was going to get.

I left the compartment and headed to the restrooms to change into my new black robes I had bought at Diagon Alley with Ralph. It had been quite the trip. I felt the wand in the back pocket of my jeans; Chestnut and dragon heartstring, 12 ½ inches, flexible. It felt so comfortable between my fingers.

Once I had changed my clothes, I walked back to the compartment I had been sharing. I was about to open the sliding door when an angry Lily burst into the hallway, accompanied by a skinny, greasy-haired boy I hadn't seen before. James and Sirius's hysterical laughter was loud through the glass. I sighed inwardly, and then stepped inside the small room.

"What did you two do?"


	3. Finally Home

**Hey guys. So, I have a few things to mention here. I know that Andromeda Tonks shouldn't really be in the same year as the Mauraders, but I loved the perspectives it brought up. I hope you guys don't mind! That's all I have for this chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

By the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station, I had been able to calm James and Sirius's guffaws enough to hear the story. Apparently, Lily had had some type of argument with her sister involving the greasy haired boy I had seen in the hall, Severus. Severus had been able to cheer her up but the boys did what boys do best: ruin everything. And they did. They made fun of Severus and made Lily mad.

Of course, I wasn't entirely surprised. I had seen enough of these boys, so alike in person, to know that they would go to great lengths to get a good laugh. Still, they were obviously good natured. They just had, well, slightly mischievous tendencies.

I walked with them off the train, surrounded by other students of various ages, all in black robes. The train platform was packed with squirming kids, and we had no idea where to go until we heard a loud, rough voice call gruffly, "Firs' years! Firs' years come with me! All firs' year over here.'

I met James's hazel eyes, and they mirrored my own anxiety. Drowning in our anticipation of the owner of the intimidating voice, we slowly turned to look at the man calling for the first year…

And smiled.

He was huge, broad, and covered in black hair, but his face was red with the wide grin on his lips. We approached him, along with other first years who had heard him. Soon, we were all there. "'Ello!" he said happily, "Yeh all look like a great bunch! Now, we'll just be gettin' in these boats…"

We followed the large man to a lake, where we boarded small boats. In our boat was myself, James, Sirius, a girl with navy blue eyes and a raggedy boy with disheveled brown hair. I turned to introduce myself to the dark-eyed girl, but she already had her hand out.

"Hello, I'm Andromeda Black," she said, looking into my eyes. I smiled. She seemed nice.

"I'm Carlie Reese. It's nice to meet you." We struck up a conversation about our families; both her parents were wizards, and apparently they had a strict 'pure-blood' status, which she explained meant her family was against anyone with Muggle heritage. They were all Slytherins, but Andromeda, like her cousin Sirius, clearly wanted to break free of her family. I casually avoided the subject of my parents by introducing myself to the silent, brown haired boy, whose name was Remus Lupin.

"It's nice to-"

I fell silent. We had just come into sight of Hogwarts. I was huge and beautiful, lit by torches and moonlight. Spires rose from all angles. I wasn't the only one awestruck. There was a collective hush throughout the first years in the boats.

"Righ' now," said the huge man, who had his own boat, "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Grounds and Keys at Hogwarts. Now, if yeh'll all follow me." The boats landed and we followed Hagrid through beautiful doors and onto a staircase, where a regal looking witch in a pointed hat greeted us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."


	4. A Family to Cherish

**Hi! So I'm going to put another Author's Note and the end so I don't spoil this chapter for you, but I wanted to let you all know I wrote the Sorting Hat's song in this fanfic, but I'm not sure if I should change it to the song published in Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone. Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

The woman introduced herself, "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts, Professor of Transfiguration, and Head of Gryffindor House. Now through the doors behind me sits the rest of the students at Hogwarts, sitting in groups by their Houses. At Hogwarts, your House will be your family. You will have meals, classes and dormitories with them. There are four Houses, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each House will earn points to determine who wins the House Cup at the end of the year. Now, please follow me into the Great Hall, where you will be Sorted into your House."

I grabbed Andromeda's hand. I was nervous; what would I have to do? Take a test? I hadn't learned anything about magic yet, I was desperately unprepared. I had barely skimmed through my school books! I looked into the faces of the other first years, and they looked as pale and frightened as I felt. Still, we all followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was breathtaking. Purple banners with the seal I had seen on the back of my letter hung elegantly from arched rafters, and a ceiling that looked exactly like the night sky twinkled above the grand hall. Four vertical tables sat on either end of the aisle we occupied, and an elevated table played host to teachers, all very different at sight. We all stood the marveling at the grandness, mouths gaping open.

McGonagall stood at the front by a chair and… was that a hat? Yes, it was. A ratty old wizard's hat, with all sorts of wrinkles and folds. The Great Hall was quiet; McGonagall clearly had the gift of making students fall silent effortlessly. She looked around, then tapped the hat with her wand. Suddenly, the hat formed a mouth and eyes out of folds. And began to sing:

"_I am a hat, it is true_

_A hat that can Sort you_

_For I'm not ordinary cap_

_To sit silent on your lap_

_I can see inside your mind_

_Whether you be cruel or kind_

_So where you ask do you belong?_

_I'll tell you when I finish my song_

_It might be Ravenclaw, I see_

_Do you have the brains, it's up to me_

_Gryffindor is also there_

_Brave and bold, they don't scare_

_Or maybe Hufflepuff is right_

_Kind and just and loyal to fight_

_And then at last there's Slytherin_

_If power appeals, you'll fit right in_

_So where indeed will you end up_

_And will you win the House Cup?_"

And the hat contacted, quiet again, while the whole room exploded in to applause. McGonagall waited till the claps ended, then spoke, "When I call your name, come and sit on the chair." She pulled a piece of paper from her robes, and then called out, "Hattie Adams." A pretty girl with curly red ringlets walked hesitantly up to the chair, where the hat was place on her head, falling over her eyes. The hat didn't speak, until suddenly it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

The same process was repeated, ands soon it was "Black, Andromeda's" turn, and I let go of her hand. She marched up, head held high, determined to leave the shadow of the Blacks. The Sorting Hat rested on her head for only a few seconds until it shouted out the name of her House: Hufflepuff! I smiled, knowing how happy she would be, and she beamed as she ran to the Hufflepuff table. I watched as Sirius, too, overcame the Slytherin barrier and was placed into Gryffindor, where he was soon joined by Lily, Remus and James. Then McGonagall called my name.

All eyes on me, I slowly walked to the chair in the front. My legs felt like the weighed a thousand tons as I dragged them behind me awkwardly. Soon I was seated, and the musky old hat was placed on my shoulder length strawberry blonde hair..

"_Well, you are quite difficult_," it leered. "_Smart, yes, very smart, Ravenclaw would suit you, but I can see your bravery and need to prove yourself, why, you could be a Gryffindor or even a Slytherin. You are quite the challenge. Hmm._"

My heart drummed in my chest. Other people hadn't taken nearly this long! Was there something wrong with me? Was I abnormal?

"_But, no, it can't, but it is! Why, under all that is a longing to be kind and gentle, to do good in life. Yes, you want to prove you are the most loyal and kind and fair. You want people to feel your friendliness, and you make sure they do. Any house would suit you but… yes. I'll place you in _HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat screamed the last word to the entire Great Hall. There was an explosion of applause from the Hufflepuff table and, with a smile that stretched all the way to my hazel eyes, I ran to join Andromeda and the rest of my new family.

* * *

**Aha! Hufflepuff! Now, I want to give you all two explanations. First of all, Andromeda was actually a Slytherin according to Harry Potter Wiki, but when I read about her in the books, she doesn't seem as ambitious as geniunely caring, which is why I placed her in Hufflepuff. This brings me to my next point; why my Protagonist is in Hufflepuff. Well, I honestly dont think people give Hufflepuffs enough credit. They say that Hufflepuffs are the ones who don't fit in anywhere else. That is absolutely ridiculous. Hufflepuffs are defined as "patient", "loyal" and "true". They are the most caring, the most sociable, the most likeable, AND (wait for it) the most moral. Gryffindor may pride itself on being the House that fights for what is right, but even they have played host to Dark Wizards, where as Hufflepuff has never produced even one Dark Wizard. These are all traits I wanted Carlie to have. Just as the Sorting Hat says when sorting her, her intelligence, bravery, and ambition are all fueled by a passion for kindness. So thats all I have for you. Please review? Thanks!**


	5. Beginning Anew

**Hello again! So I'm now realizing myAuthor's Note on the bottom of Chapter 4 may have been a little bit ranty, but I hope you guys don't mind too much. Just trying to make a point. Not much happens in this chapter, just setting the stage for what comes next. What comes next, you might ask? Well you'll have to wait and see! So... Time to read!**

* * *

Not long after I sat next to Andromeda and another navy-eyed first year, the Sorting was over, and the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood to speak. He had a long white beard and white hair, and glasses like a crescent moon. He told introduced us to Professor Himtrinds, a young woman who would be filling the empty position of Defense against the Dark Arts, and wished us a good year. And then the food appeared.

I had never starved, but I wasn't always well-fed, and the food in front of me blew anything I had ever eaten completely out of the water. It was mainly British food, but to my delight there was one plate of fajitas to satisfy my Texan cravings.

By the time the feast was over, I thought I might explode. Andromeda hadn't stopped smiling the entire time, and Amelia Bones, the girl I had sat next to, looked like she would faint of exhaustion. I was feeling sleepy, too. We followed our new prefect up to Hufflepuff common room, and collapsed in our beds immediately.

The next morning, when we woke up, we were surprised to see our trunks sitting next to our dormitory beds. We hadn't been paying attention the previous night. Andromeda and Amelia both had owls, I, on the other hand, had only been allotted enough money to buy my schools supplies, robes, and wand.

We headed down to breakfast, where I was almost spit out my cereal when hundreds of owls flew in, delivering mail. Amelia got a letter from her parents telling her how proud they were of her; Andromeda got a Howler.

According to her, it would burst into flames and deliver the letter loud enough for the entire school to hear. Fortunately, she had expected it. She knew her parents would be furious at her for being in Hufflepuff, and had brought a sound proof jar, where she immediately placed the letter. Sure enough, it exploded, but there was only a violent vibration in the glass.

Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House, gave us our timetables for the day. I looked at the classes; Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Charms. What kind of classes were these? They looked much more interesting than math and science.

Potions was in the dungeouns with the Gryffindors and a pudgy, cheery teacher named Professor Slughorn. I sat next to Lily Evans, the girl I had met in the train compartment. She was in a much pleasanter mood, and we did fairly well working together on a very simple potion. Slughorn invited us to come to a meeting on Tuesday at six o'clock, which baffled us, but we agreed, then parted for our next class.

Transfiguration was next, and Professor McGonagall spent most of the period talking about the mindset of one when transfiguring, and demonstrating things like turning her desk into a large hog for the students. It was intriguing, but we wouldn't be doing anything like it for a while.

We had lunch, practically slept through History of Magic, taught by a dull old ghost and then headed to Charms, which was a bit like Transfiguration on the first day. The day went much like any other first day, until dinner came.


	6. Pureblood Prejudices

**Hello readers! I couldn't be happier about the views and reviews I have been getting. I'm also really happy that I've been getting a good reception about the whole Hufflepuff thing. I'm really excited that people enjoy it! So here it is, Chapter 6!**

* * *

While we were eating dinner, we were approached by Andromeda elder sister, Bellatrix. Unlike the Howler Andromeda's parents had sent we couldn't stick her in a glass jar. "Andromeda Seraphina Black," she shouted to her sister, "Do realize what you have done? You have disgraced us all, and you aren't even ashamed to be sitting there with your idiotic half-breed friends. We are all disgusted, Andromeda."

Andromeda, however, was not going to be bullied. She stood to face her sister, who was in her fourth year, and spoke with venom, "And you don't think I'm disgusted? I have always been disgusted by you and Narcissa and our parents. You, with your pure blood agendas and hatred of Muggles and Muggleborns and anyone not in Slytherin. You, with your prejudices and your allegiance to-"

Andromeda had been cut off, however, by a hard smack in the face from Bellatrix. Her eyes became flames as she prepared to slap Bellatrix right back, but she was too late. I was already there, forever loyal to my friend. I would not let her take the heat for retaliating. I would do that.

Bellatrix was silent, shocked by the red imprint my "idiotic half-breed" hand on her pure face. She took to breaths of livid anger and then whipped her wand.

Teachers suddenly swarmed us. She had three years of training; we had had none. Though most of the school had seen what was going on, they had only seen Bellatrix pull out her wand, so we weren't in trouble. As we walked out to go back to our common room, Sirius walked up to me and gave me a bear hug, encasing me in a surprisingly warm embrace.

"What was that for?" I asked, slightly confused.

"For hitting my cousin," he replied with a grin, and then walked away with James and Remus. We headed to the plant filled common room.

The week seemed to be playing out like any other first week of school. We met teachers, learned subjects, and spent time with our classmates. So far, I had done well in most of the classes and was happy to stay on top of my work (and occasionally help out Andromeda and Amelia). Then again, there were many instances where it wasnt anything at all like a normal first couple of days at school. There were the moving portraits and were the cloaks and magical classes. And then, well, and then there wsa Tuesday night.

I showed up in Slughorn's office, and was happy to see a few familiar faces. Lily, of course, and then there was the greasy haired Severus Snape. James was there, too. I headed over to sit next to him, as Lily's Slytherin friend seemed to be absorbing all of her attention. Amelia and Andromeda hadn't been invited, and I realized I was the only Hufflepuff present.

"Well hello!" said Professor Slughorn, "I'm glad you're all here. Now, this is a little pre-meeting for what I like to call the Slug Club. It's just some of my best students getting together and having a bit of fun to leave the stressful school year behind. The list may change, but you have all shown excellent promise!" We all looked at each other. This seemed a bit strange, but we were willing to accept it.

Some of the people there, it seemed, had been invited due to family connections; others due to talent. Apparently, James came from an extremely wealthy wizarding family who owned a large estate. We answered Slughorn's inquiring questions, but said little else. We were too confused.

Slughorn seemed to be unfazed by our silence. Once he had interviewed all of the students present, he said cheerily, "I'll let you know when we are going to meet again!" With that, he showed us out of his office. We all lingered awkwardly, until Lily grabbed my shoulders and dragged me over to her friend.

"Severus," she said, "This is my friend Carlie."

"Oh goody," he responded sarcastically, "It's the Hufflepuff." I stared at him, yellow-green eyes ablaze.

"Hello to you, too!" I said with sarcastic finality and then stalked with a whip of my straight, light red hair, off to find out about the prejudices against my House.

* * *

**:D I hope you all liked that chapter! I'm pretty sure it's my favorite so far. There's nothing like a good Bellatrix-slapping! Also, I think I forgot to mention, there will be absolutely no Peter Pettigrew in this fanfic, the reason being that I blatantly hate him. That's all. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Flying Promises

**Hey guys! So I got a request from a Guest to make my chapters longer so there is more action. This is my attempt at that, so I hope it's what you had in mind! As of right now, I have 210 views which I could not be more ecstatic about. Thank you so much if you have been reading this, it really means so much; I can't stress how glad I am. But you don't want to be reading some stupid Author's Note, you want to read the story (I hope)! So here it is!**

* * *

When I asked Andromeda about what Snape had commented, she looked hesitant, as if she was reluctant to tell me. "Well…" she responded slowly, "People are a little bit, er prejudiced against Hufflepuffs..."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Well, ya, I figured that out. Come on y'all!" I pleaded. I turned to Amelia, hoping she would be more reasonable, but she had collapsed into a fit of giggles, light brown hair flying as her head shook with laughter. "What?" I asked, confused.

Andromeda, too, couldn't stop laughing. "You," Amelia said between chortles of giggles, "You said y'all!" I narrowed my eyes in fake anger, though their reaction to the word y'all had me struggling not to laugh with them.

They finally calmed down enough to talk to me. "Well, people sometimes think Hufflepuffs are the people who don't fit in any other House, the 'losers' who are too wimpy to be anything else." Amelia looked sort of uncomfortable as she spoke. "They say we aren't smart or cunning or brave, just people who aren't qualified to be anything else."

I couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. Were wizards as fond of stereotypes as Muggles? I had hoped not. I'd endured too much taunting about being from Texas, and now this? I made a decision then; I would prove each and every one of them wrong. I would prove to them that I could be ambitious, courageous, intelligent,_ and_ would top it all off by being the kindest, most amiable student in their year.

Unfortunately, my plan went awry before the day was over. I have always been horribly afraid heights, and it just so happened we had flying lessons next.

Flying.

In the air.

On a broomstick.

I had flown on an airplane once, and it had undoubtedly been one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. Each second aboard the vehicle had felt like hours and my heart had pounded with anticipation with every slight hint of turbulence.

How could I ride a broom if I couldn't even ride in a plane?

The answer was I couldn't. However, Madam Hooch, the woman in charge of flying class, had no intention of letting me stay safely on the ground. Even when I begged and pleaded, she insisted I participate, so I ended up standing nervously next to Andromeda and Amelia, pretending to listen to whatever instructions Madam Hooch was giving us when all I could hear was my pulse, thrumming rapidly like a pounding drum.

Suddenly I realized Amelia and Andromeda weren't there anymore. In fact, no one was. I looked up slowly. Sure enough, they were there, hovering above me, some losing control, some doing loops and dives, and others playing it safe and slow.

Everyone was in the air though. Everyone but me.

Suddenly one of the Slytherin boys who had a handle on their flying skill **(yes, that pun was intended) **swooped down pushed her where I stood. I fell to the ground where Madam Hooch saw me and assumed I had fallen off my broomstick.

"Now, Miss Reese," she said as she hurried over to me. "Were you holding tightly to the broom?" I decided to answer honestly.

"No."

She made a disapproving noise and instructed me to get on the broom. My hands shook from the anticipation of it, and the broom fell from my hands where I picked it up. Madam Hooch looked shocked that someone could be _this _bad. By the sound of their jeers and taunts, I figured the Slytherins above felt the same way.

"That's a Hufflepuff for you, too scared even to push of the ground on a broom," one boy, Mulciber, shouted.

"Bet she's a Mudblood, doesn't what her stolen magic to run out when she's 50 feet in the air," called another.

"Just like Andromeda, a stain on the Wizarding World and a disgrace to anyone she's met." That was the last straw. Call me a wimp, a Mudblood, insult me all you want, but say anything about my friends and you will regret you ever deemed yourself a marked man.

Ignoring the protests of Madam Hooch, totally ignorant of how to stay aloft, I threw my leg over the wooden handle of my broom, pushed off the round with as much force as I could muster, shot like a bullet into the open air and…

Screamed.

* * *

**What happened? Why'd she scream? Is she going to fall and break her bones? Well, I'm not sure… well I am sure but you aren't so… Ya I'm sorry. Anyways, I tried to make this a little longer and more action-filled, but I'm not sure I succeeded. Please review and tell me what you think! Also, if you have any plot ideas or suggestions, please review and tell me any input you have! I would really appreciate it. Thanks!**


	8. Breaking Free

**This chapter has a lot going on, so bear with me. It'll be a little too much going on, I don't know. I'm just trying to make chapters a little more interesting. Oh, and I'm sorry about the wait. I'll try to update faster. Oh, this chapter links directly with the last one. Kay thanks guys!**

I screamed with delight.

The feeling was unbelievable. I forgot my fear of heights, I forgot the piercing knife of Madam Hooch's whistle, I forgot the mocking boys on their broomsticks. All I could think of was the wind and the sky and me, draped in a blanket of clouds and a mask of sunshine.

It was unparalleled, like swimming in a sea of silk. I was overjoyed with passion and overwhelmed with happiness. So this was what it felt like to be free. Happy and free.

Until my broom spiraled out of control.

I was inexperienced, untaught, and drunk with the feeling of the air on my skin. I may have been able to fly like a bird into the high open air, but I wasn't a bird. I had absolutely no clue what I was doing, and within ten seconds of my rapid ascent into the sky above, I was back on the ground, cradled over a limp arm and an oddly shaped leg.

There were no more jeers from above. The rise had shocked people with my talent; the fall had shocked people with my lack of talent. I took a deep breath, still somehow elated with the adrenaline of my flight, and fell into blackness.

I woke up, groggy and awkward, in a white bed. I managed to pull myself up to a sitting position, but a woman hurried over to me. With a stern frown, she instructed me, "No! Lay right back down until I tell you to get up!" Slightly surprised, I complied.

"Excuse me ma'am, where am I?" I asked. All I could remember was falling off the broomstick.

Instead of answering me, she forced a spoon of strange liquid that tasted like plums down my throat. "There you are, you should be all mended in no time," she said with a satisfied smile. "Now, I am Madam Pomfrey, and you are in the hospital wing. I'm afraid you broke a rib, two bones in your left arm, and dislocated your leg. Luckily, I fixed you up and you should be perfectly on time for your Herbology lesson."

I stared at her. Herbology was directly after our flying lessons. I couldn't imagine how she could have healed that many injuries that quickly. Madam Pomfrey cocked her head. "Well, you would be on time if you left _right now_." Reluctantly, I sat up and tested my legs and arms. I was shocked they could move at all!

I got out of the hospital bed and, with a note from Madam Pomfrey, hurried to the greenhouses. As I ran down, I bumped into James, Remus, and Sirius, who also had Herbology next.

"Slow down, Carlie!" Sirius yelled, laughing. "You'll fall and break a bone." I chuckled as I slowed down to walk next to them. "Already have," I replied breathlessly. They're faces were masks of confusion, so I briefly relayed what had happened. Sirius and James were beside themselves with laughter, while Remus looked extremely concerned.

"Carlie, that was really reckless," he tried to chastise me. Unfortunately for him, I was actually fairly happy about the whole ordeal. I had had fun, proved I was brave, and uncovered a new love for something wonderful. Plus I had proved those Slytherin boys what I could do.

Herbology was interesting, and Amelia really enjoyed it. Andromeda thought it was boring and, well I couldn't remember the names of the plants. Still, all the plants we saw made the Venus Fly Trap look like a plastic rose. Our Head of House, Professor Sprout was as nice in class as she had been when we were introduced to her, and the class went well in comparison to the last class.

As we headed up to the Great Hall to eat, Andromeda was looking a little pale. When she didn't tell us what was wrong, Amelia and I threatened to take her to the hospital wing. That was when the truth came out.

She had gotten another letter that morning. Not a Howler, just a regular old letter from her mother informing her she was not welcome at their home anymore. She had been disowned. She hadn't told anyone, not even her cousin, though she knew Sirius ought to know. She collapsed into tears then. She didn't think she had anyone left.

But Andromeda had us. We made sure she knew we loved her, and her family didn't deserve her. By the time we finished lunch, Andromeda had come face to face with her sadness, and had thrown it out completely. She only asked we call her Andy. She didn't want to use her full, pure-blood name when it only made her feel uncomfortable.

Carlie, Amelia, and Andy.

It had a nice ring to it.

**I apologize for the sucky ending. I really wanted a good transition into a new stage in their friendship, hence the nickname. Anyways, please please PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!**


	9. Pranks and Ponderings

**I honestly have nothing to say for myself. I haven't updated in almost a month. I'd give you excuses but, honestly, they'd all be pretty lame. Sorry sorry SORRY!**

* * *

By the end of the week, I was exhausted.

Hogwarts was much more difficult than Muggle school, but it was also much more fun. I had never enjoyed myself in class so much. I ended up loving every aspect of Hogwarts with all of my heart. I loved are cozy, plant filled common room, the noisy hustle and bustle of meals, the atmosphere of the entire school, even the teachers.

It had only been a week, but Hogwarts was already my home.

I finished all of our assignments before Andy and Amelia, so while they were up in the library Sunday afternoon, I ended up out by the Black Lake under a willow tree. I loved to be around people, but sometimes, it felt nice to pull myself out of the picture and just sit. Not think, not feel. Just be.

I was enjoying my solitude when I heard a rowdy shout from behind me; James, Sirius, and Remus.

"I can't believe we've already been here a week!" yelled James, while Sirius groaned loudly. I found myself wondering how Sirius was faring; had he gotten a letter like Andy's. However, his playful spirit seemed undamaged if he had. He still managed to shove James with a laugh as he groaned, "Ugh! I can. So much homework!"

Remus looked disapproving, but it was hard to tell. He was always hard to read, so timid and held back he was. He chuckled ever so slightly as he muttered "We didn't have much. You two are just uncanny at procrastinating." This statement was followed by blank stares from black and hazel eyes. Apparently, the words "uncanny" and "procrastinating" meant nothing to the boys.

With a faint smile, I decided now was the time to chime in. "It means you two are talented with putting things off to the last minute," I chimed in. They immediately knew it was me. After all, Carlie Reese is the only one with a Texan twang in her voice within a ten mile radius of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Weeeeeell if it isn't our favorite Texayn!" James shouted tackling me from behind as he imitated a southern accent. I protested loudly as he grabbed my ankles and Sirius grabbed my hands. It wasn't long before I figured out their plans…

"No!" I screamed, though I'll admit my shrieks were laced with laughter. Still, I let them run me down to the bank of the lake. I had a plan, and it _would _work. I scanned my brain for the spell I had found in the next chapter of my charms book and recalled the hand movements.

_Swish and Flick._

As they began to swing me over, I took a deep breath, whipped out my wand, and screamed, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Within seconds, I was floating, and the boys had tripped into the lake.

By the time James and Sirius made their way slowly out of the water, Remus and I were beside ourselves with laughter. Well, I was beside myself with laughter. Remus was laughing, though, which was a good sign. They weren't really angry, considering they had provoked it, and soon we were all heading back up to the castle.

As I walked next to the dripping wet Sirius Black, I wondered about Remus. It was clear to me that he wasn't shy. That wasn't the issue. There was something deeper than just a little bit of anti-social tendencies that were at the heart of that boy. Remus Lupin was mystery to me, and for some reason, I decided I should enlighten myself.

* * *

**Aha! So she's on to something… But what? Sorry guys I'm enjoying this way too much… I'll try to update again soon, but don't get your hopes up. That's a horrible thing to say… I'm sorry guys. I'll try harder. Please REVIEW! It encourages me to write, it really does!**


End file.
